Non-volatile memory devices, such as Universal Serial Bus (USB) Flash memory devices or removable storage cards, have allowed for increased portability of data and software applications. For example, Flash memory devices have been used to store multimedia files for use in portable multimedia players. Multimedia files can contain video data, audio data, picture data, or other forms of multimedia data. The multimedia data is often compressed or encoded for efficient file transfer and storage. However, recording and transferring multimedia data from one device to another, such as by recording multimedia data from a personal computer and transferring the recorded multimedia data to a television or other media player, may require a user to navigate multiple interface types and encoding formats and may impact the user experience.